Majin Tyrant (SKW)
The 'Majin Tyrant '(マジンタイアルント Majin Tairanto, Devil God Tyrant) was supreme ruler of the Super Evil Empire Demonizer and the main villain of ''Superhero Keyblade Wars''. The ultimate fusion of God and Devil, and considered pure evil incarnate, Majin Tyrant is actually his title; only he and his 8 generals knew his real name. Story Majin Tyrant has existed since well before or around the events of Birth by Sleep, being worshiped as the god of Amon-Z and building his empire in secrecy as Master Xehanort was left to his devices. After Kingdom Hearts III, he began his hegemonic mass invasion, starting with the successful subjugation of Destiny Islands, from which Sora, Kairi, and Riku were evicted and taken prisoner, until they freed themselves and began opposing Demonizer along with other heroes whose homes were invaded, captured, and/or destroyed. Majin Tyrant sends his 8 generals to kill the heroes, or at least delay them in their search for the Most Incredible Power in the Universe, so the emperor can find it first. If Superhero Keyblade Wars had been successfully conceptualized, Tyrant would have ultimately been destroyed by Sora, using a giant mecha called Super Keyblade Kaiser. Personality Despite spending most of his time behind the scenes, Majin Tyrant is explicitly described as the epitome of pure evil, with absolutely no compassion, no sympathy, and no guilt over any of his actions, like conquering or destroying thousands of planets, killing or ordering the deaths of trillions upon trillions of people, effectively making him the worst, most evil Kingdom Hearts villain ever. Since he is a being that surpasses gods and devils alike, he arrogantly believes he is the supreme ruler of the universe and above all it's laws, causing innumerable heinous atrocities such as pushing heroes and non-heroes off the proverbial cliff into the depths of depravity, causing mass extinction and genocide, turning friends and allies against each other, orchestrating the cruelest moral dilemmas imaginable, and spreading fear and darkness wherever he and his servants go. Majin Tyrant would even kill any one of his followers, usually the lower ranking ones who aren't his eight generals, for not being evil enough, or even not doing a job quite well enough; an infamous, notable example of this is that he ordered Destructicus Maximus to kill one of the latter's human bodyguards because he did not desecrate his target's corpse in addition to killing him as instructed, showing how heartless he is and how much so he expects his servants to be. Also, the Generals seem aware that Majin Tyrant views even them as expendable pawns, but they nonetheless share his views and are wholly devoted to the very threat Tyrant represents and helping him accomplish his long term goal, even if it means their lives; in which case he does not kill, torture, or rip on them for their failures, instead opting to have them die on the front lines just to destroy as many of S.W.A.G.'s members as possible. Names in other languages * Japanese Kanji: 魔神暴君 * Japanese Kana: マジン・タイアルント * Latin: Deobolus Tyrannus * Spanish: Diablo Tirano * French: Dieuble Tyran * German: Teufelgott Fuhrer * Russian: D'yavol BogTiran * Italian: Diovolo Tiranno * Chinese: Móguǐshen Bàojūn * Arabic: Alshshaytan Taghia * Greek: Theovolos Týrannos * Korean: Madin Poggun * Vietnamese: Quỷ thần Tàn bạo Trivia * His title is a more sinister analog to Mazinkaiser. His description as being a Devil and a God at the same time also alludes to Kaiser having the potential to surpass both, and his character and appearance also provide some insight into what Mazinkaiser would be like if it was used for evil. * Majin Tyrant is similar to(and far worse than) Emperor Palpatine, as they are both pure evil tyrants of darkness who rule the universe, and are willing to do whatever it takes to make their reign of terror last forever. * GokaiWhite had teased that Majin Tyrant would look like a cross between Mazinkaiser SKL, Chernabog, Xehanort's Guardian, and Megatron's first form in the Transformers Cinematic Universe. * Majin Tyrant's japanese voice actor, Hideaki Kusaka, is a (currently retired) suit actor for the Super Sentai series, particularly the giant robos like DaiZyuJin, and voiced Sentai villains like Grey from Jetman and Gash from Liveman. His english voice was to be performed by Andy Serkis, who plays Gollum from Lord of the Rings, Supreme Leader Snoke from Star Wars, and Ulysses Klaue from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Sometimes when his own generals and a handful of other villains serving under them refer to Majin Tyrant, they paraphrase real world sayings containing the word "God", furthering Tyrant's egotistical God complex; e.g.: "God's sake" for "Majin's wrath", and "for the love of God" changed to "for the hate of Majin Tyrant". * Recent rumors have it that it was Majin Tyrant who pressured Master Eraqus into deciding to kill Ventus for the "greater good", just to draw out his own darkness and take it to increase his power. It is unclear though, if he did this to help Master Xehanort's plan along, or if he just wanted to make Eraqus destroy his own reputation for the sake of Tyrant's sadistic pleasures. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Robots Category:Demon Category:Demonizer Category:Characters Category:Superhero Keyblade Wars Category:GokaiWhite Category:SKW Characters Category:OCs Category:Deceased Characters